The Arrival
by OmegaPirate
Summary: When Starfire's best friend from Tamaran comes to earth, will he fit in?


Darkstar's Arrival  
  
  
Darkstar awoke that morning to find that he had fallen off of  
his bed during the night. He straightened up his room, put on clean  
clothes and hovered to the kitchen for breakfast. He had no parents.  
Well, that is to say he no longer had any parents. It had been six  
Tamaranian years now, slightly more than six Earth years, since that  
fateful day. Since his parents had been killed. Killed by the  
worthless Teiregian scum the Royals called powerful guardians.  
Darkstar hated them, would always hate them. They resembled giant  
tigers with foot-long fangs and tails with spikes the size of a large  
Tamaranian man's arm. They protected and served the Royal Family  
loyally, though everyone else besides the Royals hated them.  
Darkstar's parents weren't the only ones taken by Teiregians. Many  
families had lost the lives of their loved ones when the guards wanted  
to have "fun". Darkstar finished his breakfast and cleaned and put  
away the bowl. He walked outside. Darkstar was a tall, teenage boy.  
He had jet-black hair, and had an interest in girls already. You  
couldn't say he was very buff, but he was in shape. Like all  
Tamaranians, he normally wore metallic armor-covered clothes every  
day. The Tamaranians were a people of war. They had to be ready for  
an attack at any minute. Their enemies were Gealaphins. The best way  
to describe them would be to say that they resemble giant frogs.  
Hailing from a distant planet, the Gealaphins were planet hoppers.  
They were currently stationed at an asteroid they used as a base.  
Enough about them. Let's get back to the Tamaranians. Today Darkstar  
would be recruited into the Tamaranian Army. Today was Doomsday for  
him. Even girls his age were required to fight. One, Starfire,  
Darkstar's best friend, had run away. She had run from the fear of  
war. She had escaped the fighting, and now was away on a distant  
planet. How much Darkstar wanted to join her! But he couldn't. He  
was under constant watch by the Teiregian guards. They had been asked  
to watch him; it was a direct order from the King, who had in fact  
been a friend of Darkstar's father, a well-known noble. Just then,  
Darkstar spotted Blackfire, Starfire's sister and rival. "Hey,  
Blackfire!" shouted Darkstar. "What is it?" groaned Blackfire.  
Blackfire was in trouble with the Teiregians, too, and was on the run,  
but this neighborhood was safe. "When did you get back, and where did  
you go?" Darkstar asked, "I thought you said you would be gone for a  
lot longer." "I went to Earth, a planet in a nearby solar system,"  
she explained with an annoyed look on her face, "That's where Starfire  
is, and according to her, will always be." Darkstar wasn't really  
fond of Blackfire, but he got a lot of gossip and information out of  
her, she was a reliable source. All Tamaranians could fly, except for  
Blackfire, who was born without the ability. A lot of people thought  
this was why she was so mean, and Darkstar agreed. All Tamaranians  
could also shoot Starbolts, which is the ability to harness energy and  
convert it into a weapon. This was something she could do, though.  
"Oh, I see, and, what were you trying to do there?" Darkstar asked  
and looked at Blackfire with a cocky-suspicious look. Blackfire gave  
him an angry look and used her custom-made hover boots to quickly fly  
away and into space. This was normal behavior, considering Blackfire  
was a treasure hunter and was constantly flying away. Darkstar  
levitated as well, and flew into space, but went in the opposite  
direction. Tamaranians have air-formers placed into their throats at  
a young age, allowing them to breathe in space. Darkstar flew to the  
nearest military base, and had a chat with a young general named  
Phyz'zon. He told him to attack in Sector 16 with another group of  
Tamaranians. That would be his squad. When he arrived, he met the  
team. He only recognized a few faces, all of which were adults. When  
he was done getting acquainted, he went to the assignment board. The  
squad was to attack a nearby Gealaphins' base and destroy all computer  
data inside. A while later, he was going to be in the action. The  
squad boarded an assault shuttle to the area with the enemy base. He  
left the shuttle with a Starbolt ready to fire. Tamaranians had  
different colored Starbolts. Some were named by their colors.  
Darkstar's were black, also the color of his eyes, thus, Darkstar. He  
raised the Starbolt, ready to fire. Then he spotted them, seven  
Gealaphins all standing guard around a small outpost. Then he  
realized they were outnumbered, five to seven. Gealaphins were hard  
to beat, huge weapons and bodies, this would be a real challenge. His  
teammates all fired. He did the same. In response, the Gealaphins  
all fired back. Two of his teammates were down. He then fired again.  
They dodged, easily, and came at the small squad. They fired again  
and Darkstar had to flip backwards to dodge. The Gealaphins were  
winning easily. Then they took down his two remaining teammates. He  
was all alone. They shot him in the arm. Wow, did it hurt! There  
was a large burning mark on it. He flew as fast as he could in the  
opposite direction. But Tamaran wasn't where he was headed. He was  
headed for Earth.. Darkstar flew quickly across the empty black sky.  
It was days later. He crossed a dark, cold, blue planet, a funny  
turquoise one, a green one, a yellow one, a huge red one, and a small  
red one. He then came upon an asteroid belt. He fought hard through  
that belt, for hours too. He finally came to the end, and there, at  
the end lied a small blue planet that looked similar to Tamaran. He  
was exhausted. He flew straight through the atmosphere and saw a city  
of strange buildings and structures. The closest one was on a very  
small island it was in the shape of a T. Then, Darkstar fainted from  
exhaustion.. "Darkstar! Please wake up Darkstar!" Darkstar awoke to  
a beautiful voice calling his name. He opened his eyes. There stood  
a concerned-looking Starfire. She then smiled. "Darkstar! It is  
great to see you! Are you undamaged?" Darkstar jumped up and gave  
Starfire a hug. "It is great to see you too!" Darkstar said, "I am  
hurt, though. My arm was hit by a Gealaphins' beam. I am afraid it  
may be scarred for life." Darkstar then noticed the presence of more  
people. There was a short boy wearing yellow, green, and red, with a  
mask over his eyes. There was also another boy, his skin was green and  
he was short. He had odd green hair and he wore black and purple.  
There was also a girl with very pale skin who was wrapped in dark blue  
clothing. Her face was emotionless and skin pale. There was also a  
large boy with dark skin and machinery around his entire body. Then  
Starfire said, "Oh, let me introduce you to my new friends. This is  
Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. Friends, this is Darkstar, my  
best friend from Tamaran." They all got to know each other while  
Starfire wrapped a bandage around Darkstar's arm. He later learned  
that the name of the planet he had landed on was indeed planet Earth,  
and he learned many things about it including about its people, and  
about it's foods and animals and many other things. He learned the  
group of people he had found were called the Teen Titans, a group of  
gifted teens who saved the city from villains and crime. Starfire was  
one of them. This planet, Earth, was Darkstar's new home. He was  
going to stay in this giant T with the Titans for the next few months.  
He was never going back to Tamaran again. About a month later,  
Darkstar had completely recovered his health, and had assisted the  
Titans on several missions. Starfire was far more than a friend now  
to Darkstar. He really liked her. But at the same time he admired  
her greatly. On an early morning in "October", Darkstar had awoken  
before any of the Titans, and he was looking out the window. Starfire  
walked in and yawned. "Good morning, Darkstar," she said sleepily.  
"Good morning," he replied. She joined him at the window. "What are  
you looking at, Darkstar?" she asked, puzzled. "Nothing, I just  
thought I saw something." She shrugged and sat down at the table and  
ate breakfast. Darkstar joined her. Raven then came from her room  
and sat down with the usual dry, "hey," grunt. Then came Robin.  
Darkstar didn't admire Robin much. He obviously cared about Starfire  
too much. He also lacked a sense of humor and wasn't very friendly,  
the bossy type. He frowned and walked into the control room sleepily.  
Starfire shrugged. Then came Cyborg. Cyborg had a lot of energy and  
was very good at the video games. Darkstar tried the video games and  
beat Beast Boy, but Cyborg was tough. Beast Boy walked in next and  
smiled. "Good morning, people!" he said cheerfully, and helped  
himself to "Cereal". Darkstar couldn't help but like Beast Boy. He  
was very funny and had a lot of energy, like Cyborg. Robin re-entered  
the room looking even more frustrated. "Titans, we've got trouble,"  
he said with a frown. It ended up that Robin had been up before  
anyone else and had been going back and forth between both the control  
room and his room for a couple of hours. He had been monitoring an  
unknown object that was entering Earth's atmosphere. The city  
officials had gotten a message from the government to have the teen  
titans destroy it immediately. Darkstar and the Titans ran down the  
stairs to the doors and burst through. They looked up into the sky  
and could just barely see something trying to break its way through  
the atmosphere. Raven, Starfire, Darkstar, and Beast Boy, get up  
there and do whatever you can to hold whatever that thing is off.  
Cyborg and I will get the T-jet! Go! Robin and Cyborg went to the  
south side of the island while the rest of them flew up into the air.  
As they approached the massive object, they could make out that it was  
made out of some sort of metal. "Crap! It's a Teiregian Shuttle!  
They've come here for you and me, Star!" Darkstar yelled through the  
air. "Everyone, we need to get that thing away from the Earth! We  
can't risk bringing it down, they could survive the crash." "But  
Darkstar, why did they come here?" asked Raven, "I thought you said  
that you slipped away from their scanners so that they would think you  
were dead." "I did," he said. "Alright, I'm confused," stated Beast  
Boy (he had taken on the form of a pterodactyl,), "How do you just  
'slip away,' wouldn't they know you had escaped?" "Yes," Starfire  
answered, "but Teiregian scanners detect life, not just an amount  
beings within a distance," "Right, Star, I'm glad you could  
remember," Darkstar confirmed, "But we are approaching the shuttle now  
and we need to get it away from the Earth. Let's go! They all flew  
toward the ship. It had obviously spotted them because it began to  
fire beams out of four tank-sized cannons. The Titans dodged. It  
fired again and again. This time they weren't so lucky. Beast Boy  
was hit. Darkstar flew forward and grabbed on to his hand, because he  
had just turned back into human form and was falling. "Dude, thanks,"  
Beast Boy said gratefully. The battle raged on as the Titans got  
closer and closer to the ship. "Darkstar, this battle is hopeless, we  
are getting nowhere, and the ship is drawing nearer and nearer to the  
Earth, where they will unboard and cause chaos, not to mention take us  
back to our war-torn homeland." Starfire explained. "Star's right,"  
said Raven, "we can't just hope to defeat them like this." "Then we  
must gather the help of the others," Darkstar proclaimed, "by the way,  
where are they?" Just then a robotic claw came out of the shuttle's  
side. It took hold of Darkstar. He struggled, but it was no use.  
His friends tried getting him out, but their attacks were useless.  
Suddenly, the claw tightened its grip. Darkstar was going to  
suffocate! At that very same moment, he heard the roar of engines.  
This is it, he thought, they're taking me back. But he was wrong. It  
was not the roar of the shuttle's engines, but the roar of the T-jet's  
engines! The jet used one of its cannons to destroy the claw.  
Darkstar looked up. It was Robin controlling the weapons! So he  
didn't hate him! Just then Darkstar felt he owed an apology to Robin  
for not being kind or friendly to him. The T-jet then destroyed the  
four cannons on the shuttle and the left engine. They wouldn't have  
enough fuel to make it all the way back to Tamaran. The Titans and  
Darkstar began to cheer. Just then, the shuttle began to move back  
toward the surface. "What the-?" Cyborg exclaimed. "It's gonna try  
and blow up the Tower!" Robin yelled. "Not if I can help it,"  
Darkstar said. He flew toward the shuttle and gathered his energy.  
It drained a lot of it to do what he was about to do. He fired the  
biggest Starbolt he had ever fired. It was huge. The Starbolt hit  
the other engine and blew the ship apart. "Whoooohoooo!" Cyborg  
yelled. A few hours later, Darkstar was standing in front of Titans  
Tower with the Titans. "Great job everyone," Robin cheered, "But  
especially you, Darkstar. Consider yourself an honorary Teen Titan."  
He then handed Darkstar a small phone-like device that made noise.  
"You can use this to communicate with us at any time," he said.  
Darkstar accepted it. "Thank you all for your help, but I am afraid I  
can not be a full-time 'Titan,' for I have much to discover about this  
world and its wonders," he said, and smiled, "But I will return very  
often to check up on you. So, yes, think of me as a part-time Titan."  
He winked at Starfire and she giggled and gave him a hug, which he  
returned. He said goodbye to each of the Titans individually, then he  
began to leave. He levitated and waved, then flew off into the  
distance. They waved back as he disappeared from sight, then they  
went back insi 


End file.
